


Nori Carino: The Question of a Journey

by SystemError



Series: Nori Carino series [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Scavenger Hunts, licorice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystemError/pseuds/SystemError
Summary: Claris Willins, a child actress. Nori Carino, who lives in a trailer park. They are a rich girl and a poor boy who became the best of friends. What seemed like a story of true love is derailed by one incident. One-shot for the Bulbagarden Forums' 2020 contest, with the theme of "Right Character, Wrong Genre"
Series: Nori Carino series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670560
Comments: 1





	Nori Carino: The Question of a Journey

Claris Willins and Nori Carino were as opposites to those who didn't know them. She was a child actress from an affluent family, living in a sixty room mansion in North Veilstone. He was impoverished, living with his unemployed mother in the city's trailer park. She could be reserved. He was outspoken. More subtle was how she had many friends yet few who were genuine, whereas he had only a few while still being liked and respected by almost everyone.

One would be forgiven for thinking they had nothing in common. Those who did know them would tell you otherwise. From the time they met, they were inseparable friends who did everything together. There was something special between them, a blossoming bond that couldn't be explained with mere words. It had all the makings of something that comes around only a few times per generation.

This is the story of how they met, and what broke them apart.

##########

Claris' first on-screen role was the toddler Marie in _The Wonderful World of Mr. and Mrs. Nieves_. It was a bit part, a gift from a filmmaker to her father. During a scene where the titular characters were having a fierce argument in front of their children, she started to cry. It ruined the take, but the director found it so appropriate that it was written into the script. Claris proved she had a knack for acting by not only being able to convincingly cry on cue, but through her little reactions which helped sell the scenes she was in.

While normally a quiet and observant child, it was as though Claris was a completely different person when a camera lens was on her. This inspired her parents to have her take formal lessons. Which led to her first major film role when she was five, costarring with Doug "The Golem" Maivia in _Spy Little Girl_. It proved a critical and commercial success, elevating the young girl to stardom when she was still in kindergarten. Almost all her classmates knew her from the movie.

Nori's life was nowhere near as glamorous. He was conceived at a party, between his mother and a visiting tourist. Ayume Carino and her son lived with her parents for the first two years of his life, but moved to a trailer she inherited upon disagreements about his upbringing. They survived solely on government support and Ayume perfectly balancing their budget. Despite the unintended circumstances of his birth, Nori was his mother's purpose. She would do anything to ensure he had a good, successful life.

As he left infancy, Nori grew into a curious, free-spirited boy. More than once his mother had to stop him from wandering off to go exploring. He was kind and compassionate, but temperamental. He got into trouble at his first day of kindergarten for getting in a fight with a would-be bully from second grade. His peers saw him as cool and tough, yet hard to approach. Despite this, Nori could fit in wherever he went.

With Nori and Claris being the two most well-known students in their age group, it was inevitable that their paths would cross. Claris going to school in the morning and Nori in the afternoon prevented this initially, but they ended up in the same class in first grade...

##########

It was a beautiful day in the middle of April. The school year was two weeks in. They'd just finished English class, where they were learning about proper capitalization - including Pokemon species names. It was now time for Art, and their teacher, Mrs. DeMark, had set up a scavenger hunt around the school. They had been learning about hues and basic color composition. As part of this, they were to partner up to search around the school, filling a bag with as many different objects of their chosen color as possible and stating their hue.

Claris was in blue and white clothing that gave the illusion of being a dress. She wore long white socks and heels just a couple millimeters high. A vivid red ribbon was tied into her flowing blonde hair. As the teacher set everyone loose, she found herself set upon by no less than five others.

"Hey Claris! Partner with me!"

"No, me!"

"Shut up, Annie! Let me help you!"

"Don't infect her with your boy cooties, Hiro! I'll be your partner."

Claris checked around the classroom, trying her best to look around the kids jumping in front of her like crazed fans. She'd rather not partner with any of these people if they were going to be like this. But she was already running out of time. Over half the class had paired up, some with friends and others seemingly with strangers.

There was one person who caught her attention. A boy in a simple white shirt and dark green shorts. As everyone else was scampering around, the chestnut-haired boy sat in calm solitude.

She found herself being drawn to him. Perhaps it was curiosity. She walked around the other kids and over to his desk. "Um, hello," she politely greeted.

"Hi!" was the simple response.

"Why are you by yourself?"

"Waitin' for a partner." He had a light but noticeable rural accent.

Claris looked behind her. Those five were still vying for her attention, watching carefully with hopeful expectation. As nice as being popular was, there were times like now when it was too much. With her options shrinking by the second, she made up her mind. "I can be your partner."

The boy smiled. "Okay!" he cheerfully said. "I'm Nori! What's your name?"

Claris was surprised twofold. She had heard about Nori before, but hadn't expected him to be this friendly. Second, he didn't know her? In a strange way, she found that assuring. She smiled back at him as she replied, "Claris."

"Nice to meet ya!"

\---

As all the teams were settled and the teacher set them off, the two started by going outside. They hadn't decided on strategy or even what color to go for yet. Claris put forth a suggestion as they stood just outside the doors.

"Let's find blue things!"

Nori tilted his head. "Why blue?"

"It's my favorite color!"

He gave thought, but shook his head. "I think we should find red stuff."

"Is there a reason?" If he wanted red, it couldn't be helped. But blue seemed more common than red to her.

"We already got two red stuff! Your ribbon, and my eyes!"

Claris patted her head, touching the soft fabric. It was a stretch to count his eyes, but maybe her ribbon would count. Yet that would mean her clothes could count for being blue, too. Too bad her eyes were green.

Before she could say anything, Nori sprung into action. "Oh, a third!" He nigh-pounced on what he had found. A simple red flower growing in the grass. "Here, you put this in the baggie."

It was innocuous and unintentional, but Claris couldn't help but blush at being handed a flower. She could only shyly nod and tuck it safely away.

\---

"Found some more!" Nori said. He came up from looking in a garbage can, holding a couple candy wrappers, a plastic cup, and a scrap of paper that looked like it was ripped off a calendar. Claris was amazed at her partner's ingenuity, and willingness to do something like that. "That's um." The boy started counting. "Fourteen, no wait, sixteen things!" Most of these he had found himself, although she found a mini toy Poke Ball and a pen. Together, they also found an eraser, a felt pen, and four different crayons that were some different kind of red.

What was most surprising was that Nori was thinking of things others didn't. The teacher had evidently scattered some of these objects around, like those drawing and writing tools or a simple bead, but Nori was going beyond that.

The boy gestured to follow, with a bounce in his step. Claris was a little overwhelmed by this, but in a good way. This upbeat, cheerful boy was Nori Carino? In kindergarten, she heard he was that cool, tough loner in the other class. But no. He was actually very sweet, and pretty polite too.

"Hey, Claris! I got an idea!" he said to her.

"What is it?"

"Um. Well..." He turned away, as if he thought whatever he had to say was stupid.

"You can tell me, Nori."

He nodded. "Well, it's just, I was thinkin'! Do your parents give you an allowance?"

She probably had more money than every other kid in the class put together. "Yes, why?"

"If the school store is open, you can buy snacks! We'll have more red things, and you can eat them later!"

"I...I guess." There it was again. She never would've considered that. "But is it fair to the other kids?"

"The teacher didn't say we couldn't! Um, if you're okay with it. It's okay if you don't wanna."

Claris blinked. He was leaving it up to her? She was so used to her parents, her directors, fellow cast members, her teachers, and even other kids asking her or telling her to do things. He was giving a suggestion and leaving it up to her. More than that, too. He said she could eat whatever she bought. Just her. He wasn't trying to get snacks himself this way.

She felt a weird feeling in her chest. It compelled her to grin widely. "Okay!"

\---

Claris bought a can of cola, some red licorice, and various fruits and berries from the store. That put them well over twenty different items. As they were walking around outside the school, the girl spotted something on the ground.

"Look, a feather!" she said. "A bright red one!"

The teacher certainly didn't place that in advance. But they were getting whatever red stuff they could, so they may as well. As she was leaning over to grab it, a gust of wind suddenly blew it away. Claris chased after it, with Nori hurrying behind. It thankfully didn't go far, allowing her to triumphantly grab hold of it.

"Nice goin', Claris!" he congratulated, opening the bag for her.

She giggled at the praise, but took a moment to study the feather first. "I think it may be Staraptor plumage."

"Star...raptor? Is that like a Starly?"

"Mhm! Their final stage!"

"Neat!"

"I know they're not the rarest bird Pokemon, but I still like them! I want to have one someday!" Claris beamed. "Do you want to have Pokemon someday, Nori?"

"Maybe." Nori shrugged, and his eyes were drawn to something shiny on the pavement nearby. "Oh! That looks red to me."

He hurried over to what he had seen. It looked like broken glass to Claris. Maybe from a bottle? She heard how dangerous that stuff could be.

"Nori, I think–" she started to say, but it was too late.

The boy swiftly picked up a piece and stored it, only to recoil in pain. "Ow!" He nearly dropped the bag in shock, and probably would've if it was in his other hand. He winced, clenching the hand he used to pick up the maroon-colored shard.

"Nori!" she ran to his side. "You okay?"

"I..." He peered at his index finger. Claris shivered, having to look away. He'd cut himself. But to her surprise, Nori's face wasn't pained. In fact, it flashed with realization. "Wait, red! Do you have...somethin' we can put this on?!"

"Um." She did, but did they really have to? She reluctantly put her backpack down, opened the front, and took out a tissue. She handed it at full arm's length to Nori. He tore just enough off to do what he wanted, and gave the rest back to her.

Claris meekly spoke up. "Do you...want a band-aid too?"

"Oh." Nori looked at his finger and held it out. "Yes, please."

Her parents gave her a few basic essentials like this to carry around. The blonde girl retrieved one, which had a cute Kricketot pattern on it. She fought back her discomfort long enough to wrap it around Nori's finger. "There you go. All better!"

The chestnut-haired boy grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" There was the politeness she liked about him. Claris looked down at her handiwork, at that moment realizing she hadn't let go of his hand yet.

His left hand, her right hand. It felt nice. Nori noticed, quickly pulling away.

Claris giggled. "You're bright red."

"I don't think the teacher will be countin' that though..."

"But the band-aid is red," she said, trying to change the subject. No, she should address this. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it...I just, um..."

Claris held out her hand. It was just on a whim. Nori, after a few moments of hesitation, shakily took it. They didn't say anything, just exchanged smiles.

\---

In the end, they not only won the scavenger hunt, but they destroyed the previous record for it as well. Borrowing someone's shirt, shoes, journal, and the teacher's coffee mug put them over the top with 37 unique things found. All of it counted, including the clothing and Nori's eyes and the tissue (though the teacher gave him a scolding for the last one).

They both received mini toy cars from the teacher's bucket of them for winning. Nori was given a race car, and Claris got a convertible - both in the color red, appropriately enough. That was the last thing at school that day. Their peers set upon them shortly after the bell rang, excitedly congratulating them and asking to see their new toys. They left together after sating the other kids. Before they walked out the door, Claris stopped and reached into her bag.

"Here, Nori," she said. "Have some licorice."

The boy stared blankly for a couple seconds. He modestly shook his head. "But you bought it."

"We can share it!"

"Really?"

"I like you, so I don't mind."

"You like me?"

"Mhm!" She gave a big nod. "You're cool, but you're sweet too! You're like ice cream!"

The boy ruffled his hair. "Umm...hehe." Again, he started to blush. "Okay."

Claris took half of the licorice out and placed it in Nori's hand. As she did so, she wrapped one of the pieces around his thumb like a ring. She clasped both her hands around his one.

"When we grow up, I want you to be one of my husbands!"

##########

It was of course only a naive declaration. But with how close they became, there were those who did not discount that it could eventually happen. Neither gave it serious thought given their youth, though the two sometimes pretended they were married when playing together. Yet their parents could see it. Claris' parents didn't mind. Seeing their daughter having made a real friend and being able to act her age was more than enough, and Nori was a good kid. Ayume Carino was hopeful. If her son married into money, he'd be secure for the rest of his life. This was a thought that went unspoken of course, and she still hoped for Nori's personal success.

Even after he found out she was famous, Nori never treated Claris any differently. The two always hung out, and even as they found other kids to be friends with, they always considered themselves each other's best(est) friend. They visited each other's homes, and sometimes slept over. Both were surprised at the size of where the other lived. Other times they would go for walks together, usually holding hands. They would visit parks and have picnics. Nori would take her to explore the city or wilderness. Claris would take him to eat, see entertainment, or invite him to formal gatherings and film shoots.

As they entered third grade, Claris' schedule became tighter. More schoolwork, more films to shoot, and more lessons at home. Nevertheless, she always made time for Nori. She promised to spend every Friday with him no matter what, and made good on that.

It was one day when they were in fourth grade that everything changed.

##########

It was a Thursday in late June, and summer break would soon be upon children across the nation. This would be no obstacle to the two's plans. When school wasn't happening, Claris' parents or servants would drive them to see (or pick up) Nori. Otherwise, they would take her to a public park to meet there. Friday was nearly always a definitive, but depending on the child actress' schedule, other days were not out of the question.

Class was almost over. Their teacher, Mr. Rust, had just made the announcement of tests that were coming up. A way to end one semester before the next two months off. There was one student who was very unhappy to hear this news.

"What do you mean, it ain't fifth grade in September?!" Abraham Smith was a loudmouth transfer student from the US. An obese but muscular boy with a buzz cut. He was in a blue jean shirt and jean shorts.

"Yup," replied Nori, in lieu of the teacher saying anything. "That's how it works here."

"That's dumb!"

"No, you're dumb for not knowing that!"

Many students gasped, Claris included. Provoking someone like that wasn't a good idea! Sure enough, a seething Abraham stood up and stormed over to her friend's desk. He grabbed Nori's binder and hurled it to the ground before leaving the classroom. The entire time, the chestnut-haired boy didn't so much as flinch.

Mr. Rust sighed. "Thank you for not starting a fight, Carino."

Nori just smirked and nodded. Claris breathed a sigh of relief. Her best friend had grown a lot as a person over the past three years. He was more mature, calmer, and due to being around Claris and her family, he even talked more eloquently. Yet he was still cheerful, outgoing, strong, and willing to say exactly what was on his mind to anyone. He was dressed in a blue shirt that she'd bought for him last year for Christmas, as well as black jeans.

As the bell rang and everyone was leaving, she managed to catch up with him. "Nori," Claris spoke up. She was in a designer outfit. A frilly sky blue shirt with white frills on the sleeves and neck, along with a matching white skirt that went just above her knees. "Do you want to go for a walk together?"

He agreed without hesitation. "Okay. Ma will know I'm doing something when I don't come back right away."

They extended their hands towards each other at the same time, bumping their wrists together by mistake. They laughed.

\---

Claris and Nori were walking down Heidi Road together, hand-in-hand. It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for being outdoors.

The child actress found herself unable to stop gazing at her friend. She'd recently started feeling differently about him, and wasn't completely sure why at first. Sure, she still liked him for everything he was. But there was something else now. When she was with him, her hands got sweaty. She felt a shortness of breath. Her chest felt funny. She asked her parents about it, and they said it was hormones. She had to look that up on the internet, but it explained everything.

"So what's the occasion?" her friend asked. "Is tomorrow too busy, or got free time today?"

Claris gave this question some thought. There was a lot she wanted to say. She decided to take a unique approach, just to see his reaction. "No, I want to spend more time with my future husband!"

She hadn't called him that since they played house in first grade. Nori cringed at this, though squeezed her hand tighter. "Aren't we too old to say things like that?"

The girl could only sigh to herself. Could he not take the hint? She was too embarrassed to say it directly. Or was he embarrassed too? Nori did get flustered easily. All she could say was, "I guess you're right." In retrospect, it was silly, wasn't it?

They continued to walk, now in awkward silence. She had a destination in mind, hoping they would reach it sooner rather than later. They'd be able to talk about everything there. She told herself that everything was going to work out. Everything would be fine.

Nori suddenly stopped. "Um, Claris?" he said, tapping her on the shoulder and pointing with his free hand. "Someone's following us."

She figured she knew who. Her parents hired a bodyguard to keep an eye on her. They insisted, even though she felt they were being paranoid. A subtle one who'd only watch from afar at least, but Nori was observant enough to maybe notice. "Oh, it's just–" She turned to see he was gesturing to an older woman with orange-red hair in casual clothing, wearing a camera around her neck. "...a reporter." She was poking out of an alleyway, trying to be yet not at all subtle about it.

She shouldn't have been surprised at what happened next, but was anyway as Nori let go of her hand and stepped towards the woman to confront her. "Who do you think you are following us around like this?!"

The reporter replied to his bold stride in kind. "I am Hikari Schrader, and–"

"–and you're a creepy stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker, I'm a reporter and I have freedom of the press. Claris Willins is on a date, and–"

"You're just using sematics! How'd you like it if I followed you around on your days? You wouldn't, so go away!"

"I–"

"GO AWAY!"

Swiftly realizing there was no recourse and no arguing with the angry boy, the reporter hurried off. Nori had just chased off a paparazzi. A Schrader, no less. One of the many reasons why she liked him. He wouldn't take flak from anyone, not even if they were from an influential family.

"Thanks Nori," Claris said, giving him a quick hug. She did feel a need to correct him on something, if only so he'd come across better in the future. "But, it's semantics, not sematics."

"Oh, uh..." He ruffled his hair. "My bad."

She laughed. "It's okay. I'm just glad you got rid of her."

"Anytime!" he boasted. "Um, if they're being annoying like her, that is." They'd run into a few reporters or fans on their walks. Most were respectful enough to give them their space, or at least act at a distance. If they got too pushy, Nori wouldn't hesitate to give them an earful.

The boy took stock of their surroundings, specifically the street names. "Well, Gabbron Park's only a couple blocks away. Did you want to go there?"

Claris took a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About us?"

She felt herself starting to blush. "Kind of."

"So what is it?"

She closed her eyes, holding his hand again. Her heart was racing. "I want to go somewhere special to tell you. It shouldn't be far now." He nodded and allowed her to lead the way.

Claris had always liked Pokemon. She liked working with them on the set, and always enjoyed their company at home. Just like Nori, they were cute and didn't treat her differently for being famous. She had something in mind for the longest time, and just yesterday it had come to fruition. There was only one thing left to do, which was part of why she wanted to speak with Nori today.

\---

They eventually arrived at the Twisty-Licky-Licorice-Shack. It was a regional store with a Lickitung motif that specialized in licorice, although it had other candies and frozen delicacies available. She hadn't intended for this to be a date as the reporter was suggesting, but supposed it was all but a formal one.

The two were seated across from each other in a booth, which had pink cushioning on the back. Better and more comfortable than the tables and chairs, she felt. Claris had gotten them each three ‘Pokey-Fun Shapes’ with a side of sherbet. Nori examined the former in disbelief. A blend of orange and black entwined together like a clown would tie balloons, crafted in the shape of a Torchic. "I don't get this," he said. "Why make all this nice-looking food if it's just going to be eaten?"

"It's a confectionery." The child actress picked up one of her own. A Poliwhirl. It certainly stood out among more beloved Pokemon like Eevee, but she figured it must be popular itself for some reason if it was one of their options. She explained further, "Confectioneries like these don't just give you normal food. It's like art! That's what makes it more special than regular licorice." She took a bite, and was delighted. "Mmm, blue raspberry!" she said with her mouth full, ignoring manners for just a moment.

"I mean, I guess I can see that. But I still don't get it." Nori was a practical person. When he was younger, he was often astonished at some of the things her family was able to do with money. Growing up the way he did, his mom couldn't afford to waste a single cent. Luxuries and fancy things were a foreign concept to him.

"Well you like gummy Pokemon, don't you?" Claris asked. It often took one little thing to put something in perspective for him.

"Oh yeah! When you put it like that, that makes more sense. It's just bigger and with licorice." He nodded and took a small bite. He tasted it carefully and swallowed before remarking, "I think it's tangerine flavored?"

The two ate and held light conversation about school, home, and stuff they heard on the radio (the only form of entertainment Nori had). Eventually, they were finished eating, and the discussion turned to the reason they came here.

Nori spoke up about it first. "So what did you want to talk about here?"

Claris took a deep breath. There was a lot to talk about. A lot she wanted to get off her chest. She started at the beginning. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget?" Nori replied with a light smile. "That's why we're having licorice, right?"

Claris giggled. He was intuitive enough to figure out the significance. "Yes, it is. But do you remember what else happened?"

"Ummm...a lot did. What part are you talking about? How I cut myself on that bottle like a stupid moron?" That was almost a catchphrase of his. He liked to call people stupid morons as a kid, and still did out of habit.

A lot did happen, that was true. She specified, "Remember the Staraptor feather? I asked you if you wanted to have Pokemon someday. Have you thought about it, ever?"

He shook his head. "Not really, no. Owning a Pokemon's a lot of work, and I can't afford it."

"Oh." Money and taking care of the Pokemon, right. "I hadn't thought about that."

Nori understood at once, smiling a bit. "Just like I don't think about rich people things."

She laughed, as did he in turn. They came from two different worlds, and despite spending a lot of time together, they still didn't understand each other at times.

Getting back on subject. "We're at the age where we can get a trainer card, though."

"Well, I'm still nine. I don't turn ten until July 11th, remember?"

"They make exceptions sometimes. And it's not that far off, either."

Nori tilted his head. "What do you want to get trainer cards for, though?"

The child actress grinned. Want to? No, she already had hers. She retrieved it from her wallet and showed it off to her friend. His eyes went wide in equal parts amazement and astonishment. She had been thinking about it for the longest time, ever since first grade. Now it had finally happened.

"But, why?"

"Nori, you know what my life is like, don't you?" Claris lamented. It had started as a fleeting thought, but there was now reason for seriously considering it. "I have school, film shoots, acting lessons, and I even have to learn to take over my family's business someday. The time I spend with you is some of the only time I have to myself."

"Why don't you tell your parents you don't like it?"

"I do like it!" She waved her hands. That wasn't the problem here! "It's just, a lot of work. Plus, I don't want to let my parents down." They paid for all these lessons for her, and she didn't want them to go to waste. It's not that she hated acting. She liked it. "But, I do want a break from it. I was thinking if I went on a Pokemon journey, I could get away from it. Even if it's just for a while."

Nori listened intently as Claris continued. "I asked my parents if I could. I pleaded with them, I did what you sometimes do. And they eventually said yes. They even imported some foreign starter Pokemon, so we can have something unique."

"Wait, we?"

Claris tensed up. That part slipped out. She started breathing in short spurts. She was never nervous in front of a camera or a crowd, but she was nervous now. She inhaled deeply to compose herself. "Yes, we. I know we're still young, but the time I've spent with you has been some of the best of my life."

She leaned in towards him, reaching out and lightly placing her hand over his. "And...I want to spend more with you. So I would love it if I could go on this journey..." She briefly paused to give him a tender smile. "...with you."

Claris lightly shut her eyes. That came out as perfectly as she had hoped. She liked Nori. At first, she thought it was just lingering precocious feelings, or just her hormones. But the more she seriously thought about it, the more she wondered. She knew from talking with cast members that celebrities can have trouble finding the right person. Despite not even being a teenager yet, she couldn't rule out she'd already met that person. One of the people she worked with told her that if she's sure, to hang on to him and never let go.

Getting a reprieve was only one of the reasons for Claris wanting to go on a journey. The other reason was to see if she and Nori could truly work together, as real partners.

Nori remained quiet. He was frozen up with uncertainty. Claris almost wanted to lean in and kiss him right there. Just to punctuate things and get it out there and over with. She was nearly about to do so when he finally spoke. "But..."

"But what?"

He was worried. "But what about after? If I do this, I won't be able to take care of my Pokemon after."

"I'll..." She clasped his hand. "...we'll figure something out. I promise." She was not sure how or what. But she was willing to do whatever it took to make this work.

Nori closed his eyes, going into deep thought about this. Claris got up and sat beside him. "So..." he eventually asked. "This'll just be through summer break?"

She could only chuckle at that. "It's going to take longer than that to make it through Sinnoh!"

"But why?" he repeated. "We'll have to make up for all the school we missed."

"I know. But we _can_ make it up. Won't it be worth it?"

Nori slowly shook his head. "But I don't want to miss school. I don't want to be a Pokemon trainer, I want to learn to be someone important who does important things, like you!"

She tried to reassure him. "Missing a year won't be the end of the world. You can just do it the next year or make it up."

"A year?!"

"That'd be the worst case. We might be able to do it in six months."

"That's not much better!" he snapped. "And what about at the end? If we both get badges, we might have to fight each other! I don't want to do that!"

"Well..."

"Plus, you're saying all this stuff too! A journey's not as easy as just deciding to go on one, and I still need to ask my ma if it's okay! Just..." He shook his head again, forcefully. "Just...it's just too much!"

Claris shrunk back. What was he saying? What was he about to say? No, it couldn't be...

"I can't do this, Claris! I just can't!"

It was. The words echoed in her head. He couldn't do this. She felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart. Claris clasped her chest. Her mind was blank. Her eyes were watering. Her throat was burning. Her nose was clogged. He just wouldn't. She instinctively rose to her feet, buried her face in an arm, and hurried out of the store.

"Claris, wait!"

She thought she heard words to that effect, but it didn't register. All she was sure she heard was that Nori wouldn't journey with her. So she only continued to run away in tears.

##########

That night, Nori was filled with regret. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. But it did. It's not as though he was outright refusing. He had a lot of reservations to get by if he wanted to go on a journey. Those had to be settled before he could give Claris an answer.

To his surprise, his mom fully supported this. She thought it would be a good experience for him. She even suggested he could make a living from it, no matter how absurd it seemed. As for the issue of looking after Pokemon, she suggested leaving them at the Willins family mansion. He'd still be able to see and access them, and they would be taken care of. If not there, she said he could send them to a Pokemon Professor's lab or a ranch, which do offer limited free storage for trainers. Nori was unsure about those options. It'd be hard to see them, and how'd he know if they were looking after his Pokemon? But if it was at Claris' place, that was enough for him.

That just left the other problems. Nori thought long and hard about this. He really didn't want to be a Pokemon trainer. It wasn't a lifestyle he felt he could enjoy. He didn't hate Pokemon, but all the competition wasn't appealing. He'd rather be someone who did something meaningful, like a doctor or a lawyer! Someone who could make a difference in the world. He liked Claris, and he got the feeling she really liked him. Because of that, he also wanted to be someone who could stand with Claris Willins, rather than behind her.

Yet some more thoughts were occurring. Maybe he was being immature and farsighted about this. Maybe Claris was right. Maybe he could make up the school stuff. Maybe he didn't have to do badges, or find some other way to avoid conflicting goals. Maybe he could handle a journey. Maybe he could enjoy one. No, he would. If it was with her.

It was going to be a lot of work. He was perhaps one of the few kids his age who already realized exactly how hard a journey could be. You had to walk long distances, camp, manage money, look after yourself, look after your Pokemon, train them, and more. It wouldn't be easy. But he figured he could do it.

As he went to sleep that night, he made a decision. His answer to her would be yes.

##########

At least, that was his plan. When Nori came in to school next day, he saw an empty seat to his left. It wasn't like Claris to run late. His initial thought was that there was a first time for everything, and that she'd walk in through the door by the time the bell rang. Then he could see about setting the record straight. He'd apologize for how he acted yesterday, and let her know that yes! He did want to travel with her!

But she did not make it to class. The news reached him immediately at recess. Claris had gone missing. Kids were asking what happened to her, since he was with her yesterday. All he told them was they had a small argument and she ran off.

Nori knew, however. He could just tell. He didn't tell anyone at school, both to respect his friend and not wanting to be a tattletale.

Claris had run off to go on a journey alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
====================  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news eventually confirmed his suspicions. After returning home that day, she got her maid to fly her to Jubilife City. She had impulsively set off, and indeed, wanted to collect badges. Part of him wanted to rush to her side. To find some way of getting to her, or letting her know he was supporting her even if he couldn't be with her. Yet those were just pipe dreams. Nori couldn't afford any travel, and had only a few ways of contacting her. The best he could do was walk to her house and speak with her parents, who agreed to pass his apology along when they could.

Nori had no further interest in going on a journey. He didn't even want to later if it turned out he could afford one, and somehow changed his mind on them. He wasn't going to go back on his decision. He'd badly messed things up. And going back on it later would just make things worse...

The two would meet again in March the next year. It was happenstance. Nori was out exploring the city, which was still a favorite pastime of his. He was walking through the parking lot of a farmer's market when he saw her exiting. He would recognize her anywhere, no matter how long it had been. She was in a simple blue and white dress.

Had she just recently returned from her journey? A tightness in his chest spurring him on, he rushed over.

"Claris!"

The child actress faced him. He was expecting her to still be hurt by what he had done. He couldn't make things right then, but he wanted to now. What he was not expecting was her expression. He heard that journeys could change a person, that they were a coming of age. It did not take an expert to see that Claris looked miserable. What happened?!

She gave him no answers, turning and walking away. She entered a limousine and was gone.

He'd missed out. He knew it, and lots of others had been unafraid to tell him it. This cemented it. All because he couldn't put aside his personal feelings for his friend's sake.

Nori reached into his pocket and retrieved the race car he had won on the day they had first met. Ever since Claris had left, he often carried it with him as a reminder. He intended to show it to Claris, to prove he hadn't forgotten about her. That he hadn't forgotten about all the good times they had. But it was too late.

The boy sat down on a curb, self-deprecation nearly consuming him. As he saw it, he never deserved to have a friend like Claris. All he could ever offer her was his loyal friendship. That one moment where he faltered had ruined things forever between them. Even if it got better, it'd never be the same. That was probably just wishful thinking, too...

Nori clasped the toy car and held it to his chest. He was not religious, but he made a vow at that moment.

##########

It was an inevitability that never came to pass. All it took was one day, one disagreement, and one rash decision each.

A girl who thought a journey was a simple thing to accept when they took a lot of work to make happen. Someone who hastily ran away from home, and who realized the hard way that things aren't always as perfect as they seem.

A boy who didn't want to journey in a world where they were accepted with little question. Someone who lashed out at the prospect of one, and didn't fully realize what he could've had if he read the mood or just said yes.

This one incident drove them apart, and shaped who they would become.


End file.
